Hooch's Daughter
by Gryffindor-Lioness
Summary: Madame Hooch has a daughter! And its her time to come to Hogwarts.. but WAIT! Doesnt she recognise someone from her schooldays??
1. School days and her first steps in Hogwa...

****

Authors Notes:

I dont own Hooch.. Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore. Sinistra, McGonagall.. blah blah you get the picture! 

One sunny morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Rolanda Hooch was pacing her office, Minevera McGonagal at her side, Sinistra was stood by the fireplace

"Why dont you just go and speak to Albus?" Minevera asked 

"WHAT? and risk losing my job as flying tutor?! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Rolanda exploded, Minevera sighed 

"Rolanda..." She tried to talk to her, Rolanda just snorted

"Im not telling him" 

"Why not?" 

"because!"

"Rolanda why wont you just go and talk to him!" Sinistra said to her 

Rolanda gave in and decidecd to go to talk to Albus Dumbledore. She walked into his office 

"Ah Rolanda.. good to see you" he said from behind his desk, Rolanda shifted nervously

"Professor.. sir" She began, Albus looked at her worriedly

"My dear please sit down, your nervousness cannot be good" he said to her, he muttered _Accio_ and a chair arrived from the other side of the room 

"Thank you Albus" She said, She sat down and explained her problem to him.

"i dont for one second see a problem with that" he said to her "Im sure we can work something out" he added with a smile

**__**

Four years later..

"Falcon!!!!" rolanda yelled up the staircase. A timid girl poked her head round the banister

"yea Mum?" She asked

"Come here!" She said, The little girl walked downstairs

"Whats up Mum?" She asked. Rolanda picked up her daughter and topok her into the kitchen

"Theres nothing up" She said to her "Im just wanting to talk to you.. because you know mummy 

starts work again in September..." She said, Falcon sighed 

"I know" She said 

"Well you start school in september..." She said 

"Oh!" Falcon said "How comes?"

"Because you do!" She replied "So we have to get you all ready for school"

"Am i going to your school?" Falcon asked her

"No.. not for a while yet.. but im sure you'll do just fine at this school" Rolanda promised her 

**__**

Three months later....

"See you in the holidays Falcon" Rolanda waved her daughter off as she got onto the bus

"See you Mummy!" She waved

once she was on the bus. Falcon sat on a spare seat near the back and stared out of the window, she saw her Mum walking away from the Bus and into a nearby pub. She noticed a girl sit beside her 

"Can i sit here? is it ok?" She asked

"Sure" Falcon said, taking her bag off the seat

"Im Hermione Granger... and you are?"

"Falcon Hooch" She said

"Funny name isnt it?" a boy said from the back

"No its not!" Falcon retorted 

"Yeah it is! As if anyone would call thier child Falcon" Another jeered, Hermione just sat with her and engaged her in a friendly game of cards

Once they got to the school, Falcon nearly jumped off the bus in an attempt to get out of the sound of the jeering. She looked up at a teacher, who was looking at her with a puzzled expression

"Are you okay?" The teacher asked

"Fine thank you" Falcon said

"Okay.. well if you'll all follow me.. the Janitor will take your things to your rooms" The teacher said to the group

As soon as they had been introduced to all the teachers, they where shown to thier dorm rooms

"I hope im in the same room as you" Hermione said to her "I dont want to be on my own"

"I hope so too, i hope none of those beastly people from on the bus are in our room either" Falcon said

"Okay children when i call your name you can come and stand behind the prefect i call out..Angela Peterson is prefect for the first floor dorms.. in her dorms will be..

Hermione Granger

Falcon Hooch

Amy Edwardson

Sally Simpkins..."

Falcon didnt listen to the rest, she just walked to the prefect, who was wearing a long coat and a uniform. The prefect lead them to the rooms and sat them in what she called "the common room" 

"Okay... so why dont you all get to know each other while i go and make sure all your things have arrived?"Angela said

The girls started talking

"Hi! Im Amy! whats your name" 

"Falcon.." She said, feeling rather silly

"Thats a funny name.. but its cool" Amy said, seeing the rage in her eyes

"You think its cool?" Falcon asked

"Yeah!" She smiled. A girl was standing in the corner, Falcon went over

"Hi..." She smiled 

"Go away!" The girl sneered, startled, Falcon stumbled backwards "Freak!" the girl added

"I am not a freak!" Falcon said 

"Yes you are" Another girl said

"Why am i?" Falcon asked angrily 

"Just look at yourself to answer that one" The other girl sneered. Falcon turned on her heel and walked off, she turned round 

"Well muggles you surely dont know how to get along do you?!" She said to them, leaving the girls startled,. Angela came back into the room and gave the girls the room numbers. Hermione, Amy and Sally ran to their room

Once in their room, out of the way of the others, Falcon sighed

"Are you ok?" Sally asked her, Falcon shook her head

"Dont let them get to you" Hermione told her "And whats a Muggle?"

"Nothing" Falcon said "Just a word my Mummy uses sometimes" She added, Angela came in to the room with a knock

"How are all you girls?" She asked 

"Fine" Hermione said to her.

When Friday came round, Falcon was thankful. She ran to her room after teatime and jumped onto her bed, Angela was walking to her room when she saw the blur run into room 98. She walked after her

"Falcon? are you okay?"

"Go away" Falcon replied, hiding in her bed

"C'mon Falcon... whats happened?" Angela asked, She shut the door and sat on her bed 

"Everyone pokes fun at me" She said, tears running down her face "They all call me a fweak"

"Youre not a freak.." Angela said 

"Stupid dumb Muggles!" she said

"Yeah... i know" Angela said 

"Youre a witch too?" Falcon whispered

"Oh yeah... im going to Hogwarts next year" She told her 

"My Mummy works there" Falcon said 

"She does?" 

"Yeah.. i dont know what she teaches though" Falcon said

"I'll be sure to see her then" Angela said "Now who is calling you names?" She asked

"All the other girls the other rooms.. and the boys in my classes" She said "They call me stupid and freak an they say that i have horrible eyes and stuff" She frowned 

"I think youre eyes are very nice" Angela said "theyre Falcon eyes"

"I know... Dats why my names Falcon... my mum is an Eagle... why i dont know... I never asked" She grumbled..

When the summer came round. Falcon was off home to her Mum. She bid goodbye to Hermione and promised to phone her

as she stepped off the bus to see her Mum. Rolanda smiled as Falcon walked over, lugging her things with her

"hey Fal.. how was school?" She asked 

"Im not going back!" Falcon told her "They poke fun at me, they tease me and the hit me and i am not going back! stupid Muggles!" 

"Falcon!" Rolanda tutted "What've i told you about using that word infront of them?" 

"Sorry" Falcon said as they walked home

Once home. Falcon went to look for her broomstick

"No flying this summer!" Rolanda told her 

"Why Mum?"

"because I said so Falcon.. now come here" She said to her, Falcon sat down on the settee infront of the fire. Rolanda took some powder from a little tub and threw it into the fire

"DUMBLEDORE!" She yelled, in a few seconds, Albus appeared in the fireplace

"You called Rolanda?" he smiled

"i did Headmaster! Please.. tell me the name of that school.." She asked, Albus smiled 

"its called Winders School for girls...." 

"Thank you Headmaster.. i'll owl them right away"

"Erm Rolanda.. its a Muggle school" Albus laughed 

"Oh.. well then ill write to them...." She replied, and with a pop! Dumbledore's face was gone

**__**

Seven Years On

"Falcon! c'mon we have to go to Diagon Alley"Rolanda said

"Im ready!" Falcon replied, coming down the stairs. 

"Okay.. go on.. use Floo, we dont have enough time to mess around!" She said

"Okay okay im going im going!!!" Falcon said, She threw the Floo into the fire and yelled 

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

Hermione Granger was walking out of Madame Milkins Robes for All Occasions when she saw a grey haired girl with her mother, they were just coming out of Quality Qudditch Supplies

"Im sure i know her from somewhere" She muttered to herself. She shrugged and got on with her shopping...

September the First came quickly and Falcon boarded the Hogwarts Express. She sat in an empty compartment with her 

Owl and her other things. She was looking outside when a girl came in

"Excuse me? do you mind? all the other's are full" She said 

"Not at all" Falcon said warmly, The girl sat down

"Im Hermione Granger.."

"Im Falcon Hooch....hey.. wait a sec!"

"ITS YOU!" they both cheered, they hugged 

"Ohmigosh i havent seen you in years!" Hermione said to her 

"I know!! my Mum transferred me cause i was being bullied! Jee i never new you were a witch!"

"I didnt either.. till this summer! i got my Hogwarts Letter! What about you?"

"Mum works at Hogwarts... so im Witch anyway.. never been to Hogwarts mind you.. she would never take me there!"

"Wow!" Hermione grinned

Once they got to Hogwarts. They were waiting to be Sorted

"So its true then.. what they were saying on the train.. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" A blonde lad sneered, Falcon rolled her eyes and turned the Hermione. who was talking to a girl, They filed into the Great Hall and waited to be Sorted

"When i call your name, come forward. and ill place the Sorting Hat on your head" Professor McGonagall said 

"Hermione Granger..." Hermione went up to the hat...

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Susan Bones" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Falcon Hooch" Falcon looked at the head table, She saw her Mum sat back looking at her with a reassuring smile, She walked upto the hat, Prof. McGonagall sat it on her head

"_hmmmm difficult.... very difficult...natural born flier... lots of talent.... better be...._" the hat went silent for a moment

"RAVENCLAW!" Falcon finally got up off the stool and walked shakily to the Ravenclaw table

"Welcome to Ravenclaw" A prefect smiled

"Thanks" She said, looking over to see Hermione looking a little sad 

Once the feast had been finished, The Ravenclaw's walked to their dorm room. Falcon looked around to try to remember the way to her dorm, a girl smiled

"Hi.. im Cho Chang" 

"Hi! im Falcon Hooch" She said to her 

"Youre Hooch's daughter aint ya" Another girl said 

"Err yeah" 

"She's head of house" the Prefect said to her

"Oh no!" Falcon sighed "Now i know she'll be on my back!" she groaned

"Nah. she's a fair head of house"the prefect replied

"I doubt that seriously!" Falcon laughed 

The next morning

"Fal- hey where'd you go?" Cho pulled her bedspread back, A Falcon flew in threough an open window and changed 

into her friend

"Damn! caught on first fly!" She grinned, Cho's expression was blank

"y-y-y-you.."

"Am an Animangus... have been since birth... but no-one's really supposed to know" Falcon said to her 

"Oh right... well i was going to say that its time for breakfast" Cho replied 

"Cool ok give me two seconds" Falcon said..

The pair went down to the Great Hall and sat at their table, Hermione came over 

"hey Fal.."

"hey Mione! Mione this is Cho.. Cho this' Mione Granger" 

"Nice to meet" They both shook hands 

"Hey Fal.. Harry Potter was asking about you before" Hermione said

"THE Harry Potter?" Fal asked

"Yup! He's in Gryffindor like me.. so i was talking to him and he was asking me about you" Hermione said

"Sounds like you have an admirer" A familar voice said

"Muum! dont sneak up on me!" Falcon groaned 

"i did no such thing! you just didnt see me walk over" Hooch said 

"Hmh!" Falcon grumbled "What do i owe of thee's presence?" She asked her Mum

"Your time table" Hooch replied, she handed them out to her house, then walked back to the Head table.

****

Authors note:

Ok so it was a crappy start to my story i'll admit! but please review!!!! :)

Chapter two: Lessons and midnight strolls! 


	2. Lessons, Marks And Midnight Strolls

****

Authors Note:

Thanks to my reviewer! Yeah I didn't realise it was a little confuzzin at first… d'oh!  
Anyway, I don't own the HP characters blah blah blah! And yea there will be some dialogue from the film in here… so that's not mine either!

Lessons and midnight strolls! 

The following Monday dawned on Hogwarts. In the Ravenclaw dorm, Cho woke Falcon up early so that they wouldn't miss breakfast  
"C'mon Fal we'll miss breakfast… AGAIN!" Cho replied angrily, aiming a pillow at her friend's head, Fal caught the pillow and threw it back

"You know Cho…" She said, "What lessons have you got this morning?"  
"Um... Flying with the Gryffindors…. Then Potions" Cho said

"Ooh same as me then!" Fal said as she got into her robes  
  
**Down at the Gryffindor Table**

"…. I don't see why you can't just go and make friends with her Harry" Hermione groaned for the fifth time in the past five minutes, Harry turned red  
"B-because I would make myself a right dolt" he replied, He turned to Ron, who was piercing a sausage with his fork

"She's right Harry" Ron said, "You should go and say hi or something"   
"Grrr Ron you're SUPPOSED to be on MY side" Harry grunted  
"Awww. Is Hawwy-Wawwy nervous about a Ravenclaw?" An icy drawl asked from behind him  
"Not that I would want you to know Malfoy" Harry replied dryly "Anyway… What in Merlin's name are you doing at the Gryffindor table?"  
"Wouldn't YOU like to know..." Malfoy drawled, he stalked off. Hermione turned back to eating her toast as Falcon and Cho came walking into the Great Hall, talking amongst them selves. They sat at their table  
"…he's staring at you!" Cho giggled, Falcon frowned 

"Will you give it a rest!" She groaned, Cho grinned. She checked her watch

"Ooh c'mon we're gonna be late for lessons!" Cho pulled her friend from the table   
  
**Down on the field**

"This should be fun!" Cho grinned at Fal, who rolled her eyes  
"Yeah… fun!" She replied dryly. Madame Hooch came strolling up   
"Morning class!" She beamed, Falcon inwardly groaned  
_Oh why me!_ She thought to herself  
"Well what're you waiting for? Step up to the right side of the broom... and say _UP!_" Madame Hooch said, Fal groaned again, the broom flew up into her hand as she said a simple "UP!" She looked as Harry's broom did the same, she heard him mutter "WOW!" She grinned to herself. They all mounted their brooms and hovered... with the exception of Neville Longbottom. Who accidentally flew right up into the air  
"MISTER LONGBOTTOM WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Madame Hooch roared. His broom went out of control; Falcon stood on the tail of the broom and ascended into the bright blue sky, racing after him. Once she had hold of Neville's broom, She turned the broom handle to avoid a collision with the Gryffindors Tower. She turned to look at Neville

"Step onto my Broom Nev" She told him

"I...cant" Neville stuttered  
"Well I'm not letting you hurt yourself!" Falcon told him "Now I cant get my broom closer to yours without yours bucking up again… all you need to do is sit on mine... I'll guide us down" She explained. Neville carefully got onto the back of the broom; Falcon pulled the broom up a little

"Grab hold of my waist Neville" She ordered. He did as he was told; She turned sharply and pulled the offending broom down with her. The Gryffindors were cheering on like hell as the finally got to the floor. Falcon looked at her Mum, Who was half-smiling, half glaring at her  
"Well thank you Falcon... I'm sure you can take over class next lesson then! Ten points to Ravenclaw..." She said to them "Class dismissed," She added

As the two houses walked back towards the castle, Harry went over to Falcon  
"hey Harry" She smiled

"Hi…um that was some ace flying up there" he stuttered

"Thanks… I don't think Madame Hooch was impressed" She replied, Madame Hooch called her over  
"hey Harry... I better go… I'll see you later?"  
"Sure thing" Harry smiled

She walked up to Madame Hooch, who was putting the Brooms away

"What did you think you were doing?"  
"Saving that kids life?" She said innocently

"You know damn well that you're supposed to be a first year… first year's don't shoot off into the sky like that… well Neville was the exception" She yelled

"Listen Mum if you hate me that much then why did you let me come to Hogwarts in the first place?" Falcon yelled "Oh yeah I forgot…. You had no choice!" She added with sarcasm. Rolanda pointed her wand at her daughter   
"Now you listen to me young lady!" She spat angrily "You will do what I say When I Say and NOT BEFORE!" She exploded; Falcon stormed off  
"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Rolanda yelled, Falcon broke into a run, not looking back.

She ran up the steps and into the entrance of the school, She stopped and rested next to the portrait of Gryffindor Tower  
"You look a little put out" The Fat Lady said "Are you okay?" She enquired  
"Y…yes thank you" Falcon said "Just a little lost"  
"I see… well what house are you?"  
"Ravenclaw...is this Gryffindor's Tower?"  
"It is" The Lady said "And if you're looking for your dorm… if you follow this corridor… take the first left... then a right… you'll come to your portrait" She said kindly, Falcon thanked her and walked off in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower. She walked down towards her portrait as she bumped into a boy

"Oh… Sorry" She apologised  
"its okay... erm... I'm Justin Finch-Fletchly… I have Herbology with you…" He smiled 

"Hey Justin... I'm Falcon Hooch... call me Fal… you're Hufflepuff... right?" She asked   
"Yeah... First of my family to be accepted here… its kinda scary isn't it? The castle"  
"You go that one right!" Fal laughed as they walked down to the Great Hall for tea. Justin turned to her 

"Ill see you later…." He said 

"You too" Fal smiled, She walked off to her table and sat next to Cho, who had her nose in Hogwarts: A History

"Hey Cho" She nudged her friend 

"Oh hey... What'd your mum want you for?"  
"Oh nothin'" She shrugged "Anyway… What we doing tonight?"   
"I don't know… Probably our Potions for tomorrow!" Cho grinned 

"Ek! Yeah! Snape won't spare us otherwise!" Falcon grinned

Later on that night, Fal decided to go for a walk. She stumbled out of the Portrait and walked down towards the hall… it wasn't after curfew so She wasn't going to be in trouble, She walked towards the Library and pushed the door open, She hoped to find some space at the back. She walked in and set down her quills and parchment, ready to do her homework. She had just started when a familiar icy drawl scraped through her head

"Well well well… lookey what we have here" Malfoy drawled 

"Ooh what?" Fal snapped "Have you seen something you don't like? Or even come across your own reflection? Oh yeah I forgot... you don't have one!" She said with acid sarcasm, Malfoy eyed her suspiciously  
"You know… with an attitude like that I think the Sorting Hat put you in the wrong house" he said icily

"Oh you do, do you?" She challenged

"Feisty too" he said 

"Whatever... listen Malfoy have you come here to argue or actually say something which isn't abusive?" asked Falcon, putting her quill down. She looked at him expectantly  
"Well?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. She shrugged her shoulders, picked up her things and began to walk away from him

"No body walks away from a Malfoy!" he snarled, She didn't bother to look back. Malfoy grabbed her arm tightly

"Get off her Malfoy!" Harry demanded, walking towards them

"Its ok Harry…" She told him,  
"Yeah Potter!" Malfoy sneered, Falcon turned round, twisted his arm back, pushed him face down into the table  
"What is going on here?" Madame Pince came over 

"Nothing Ma'am" Falcon replied, letting him go, Malfoy skulked out of the room, nursing his sore face

After she had left the library, Falcon went down to see her Mum, who was servicing a broom in her office

"Falcon? Its past curfew" Madame Hooch said 

"I know… ive just had a run-in with that Malfoy boy" Falcon told her 

"Oh?" Madame Hooch said, She looked up "What happened?"  
"I'm not quite sure… he was sarcastic with me... an I was pretty peeved so he got the wrong end of my tongue… an he tried to pull me into a bookcase…. So I slammed his head onto a table"

"Is he ok?" Madame Hooch asked, Falcon sighed

"The only thing hurt is his pride" Falcon said

Once back in the dorm room. Falcon went to take a shower. She got under the hot water and sat down. She grabbed the soap from on the side of the shower, As she reached out, she felt a sharp pain in her arm, withdrawing her arm back under the water, She realised there was a dark line on her arm. Shrugging it off, she carried on washing.

When she was out of the shower, Falcon walked into her dorm room and sat on her bed; Cho was sat on her bed reading a book  
"Nice shower?" Cho asked, not looking up

"Yeah thanks" Falcon replied, Sitting back on her bed, She felt another shooting pain in her arm

"Ow!" She grunted, Cho looked up

"Are you ok?" She asked her, Falcon nodded

"Yeah… just got cramp that's all" Falcon told her, She got into bed and pulled her curtains round her bed, She rolled her sleeve up to see if there was anything hurting her. She looked down at her arm to see that the dark line she had seen before stretched up her arm, She wriggled out of her PJ top and saw it went up onto her shoulder. She poked her head round the curtains

"Cho…" She said  
"What?" Cho asked  
"C'mere…"  
"Why?"  
"Just do it will you?!" Falcon snapped; Cho walked to her bed and sat on the end  
"Whassup?" She asked, Fal turned to her 

"Look at this… it wasn't here before... an it REALLY hurts," said Falcon…. Cho stared at her 

"Maybe you should go and see Madame Pompfrey?" Cho offered

"It's past hours… if anyone catches me I'll be killed!" Falcon said to her  
"better safe than sorry" Cho replied, Grudgingly, Falcon walked out of Ravenclaw towers and towards the infirmary in her black cloak draped over her shoulder

On her way there, Snape stopped her

"And what is a young Ravenclaw such as yourself doing out after hours?" He glared

"I'm going to see Madame Pompfrey sir" She told him, Snape gave her a look

"Why?" he asked, Falcon groaned

"Because of this" She sighed, She pulled her arm out of her cloak and showed him "it goes up onto my back" She said, Snape blanched and pulled her down the corridor

"Sir… where are we going?"

"To Professor Dumbledore" Was his short reply

When they got upto Dumbledore's office, Falcon was told to sit down  
"Headmaster…" Snape began "This...child… is marked" He said to him, Albus looked up

"Are you sure Severus?" He asked 

"Yes Headmaster" He replied "I stopped her on the way to the hospital wing… she showed me"   
"I see... Severus report this to Madame Pompfrey, tell her to come here... and wake Madame Hooch" Albus told him, He looked at Falcon, who was staring at the floor

"Falcon? Are you ok?" He asked

"It hurts" She replied, Albus sighed again, 

A few minutes later, Madame Pompfrey had taken a look at her. Her face was grave, Hooch came in, sleepy-eyed

"Albus what is the meaning of this?" She asked  
"Rolanda…" Poppy said "Its bad news"  
"What is? Falcon? Are you ok? What's going on?"  
"She's got the Mark…." Albus told her…. 

****

Authors note: dun dun duuuuuuun! Ooooh don't you love cliff-hangers?  
Heehee! Please review!

Stay tuned for chapter three…..

  


  



	3. Babies..Latin..and Flying forks... Just ...

****

Authors note:  
Yes its me again! Heehee!   
As you know I own nothing of Harry Potter etc. I only own Hooch's daughter, but you knew that didn't you?

Previously on Hooch's Daughter….

A few minutes later, Madame Pompfrey had taken a look at her. Her face was grave, Hooch came in, sleepy-eyed

"Albus what is the meaning of this?" She asked  
"Rolanda…" Poppy said "Its bad news"  
"What is? Falcon? Are you ok? What's going on?"  
"She's got the Mark…." Albus told her…. 

***********************************************************************************

Madame Hooch stared at her Headmaster with a face of utter shock

"No…" She breathed noisily "She...cant" She added, Albus sat her into a chair, She looked at her daughter, who was sat staring at the fireplace, with Fawkes resting on her knee. The Phoenix started up her with his little black eyes. Fawkes caught Fal's attention for a brief moment; She stared at the Phoenix, who stared back. Fal turned her attention to Dumbledore, Who was watching her with a sad look in his eyes  
"Wh…. What's going on" She asked him, Dumbledore took a deep breath  
"Well…" He started to explain "From the time of the founders of Hogwarts, Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar…. There has been evidence of a power so great, that No-one has ever been able to tame it. Whoever had control over this Power, had a Mark, Which is the one you are staring to bear..." He explained  
"I don't get it" Fal replied "What would this power want with me?" 

"Do you remember when you were four years-old... at boarding school…. When you transfigured your teacher into a table and chair?" Rolanda asked, Fal went pink 

"I remember" She replied   
"And the time you made me walk on the ceiling for three weeks?" She carried on

"I don't remember that!" Fal laughed "When'd I do that?" She asked

"When you were three months old," Rolanda said to her, with a roll of the eyes  
"Wow… so ive had this all my life then... and no-one has told me?" Fal asked 

"We didn't know" Severus replied curtly "And I doubt you will be able to tame it..." he added

"Severus that's enough" Albus replied sharply "Don't you have some assignments to grade?"  
"Yes Headmaster" Snape growled, He left the Headmasters Office. Albus sighed again

"I think Fal should be taken to Ravenclaw Tower… and to rest for the night" He replied "Poppy? Have you got some pain relief potion?"  
"Yes sir" Poppy replied, She gave the goblet to Fal, who took it thankfully

****

Once back at her own Dorm

Fal went straight to bed and clambered in. She looked at the marks on the side of her arm, There were four on her arm, and one on her shoulder. The four on her arm resembled a Lion, a Raven, a Snake and a Badger. She looked into her little mirror to see if she could see what she had on her shoulder. Sure enough She could just make out the picture, which was a Dragon, She also noticed under the Slytherin Snake and the Gryffindor Lion, the words  
**_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_**

She knew Latin from Boarding School, She traced the letters and racked her brain  
"N...Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon… What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked herself, She decided to leave it till the morning and ask Snape or Dumbledore.  


********************************

The next morning, Fal was woken again by Cho, who was adamant she best get up  
"Okay Cho I'm up!" Fal called through her curtains, She grabbed a black robe from off the end of her bed and got out of bed 

"You're running late, I didn't hear you come in last night" Cho said 

"Yeah I was quiet" Falcon lied, She ran her hands through her hair and got into her robes

"Lets go for breakfast" She said 

The pair went down into the Great Hall and sat down at their usual seats. Cho checked her subjects for the morning  
"Oh damn and blast!" Cho cursed

"Whassup?" Fal asked 

"Double Potions… WITH SLYTHERIN this morning!" Cho groaned 

"Oh well nevermind" Fal grumbled as she ate her toast  
  
**Authors note:  
the following part to the story is based on Tempted Mischief's story "Relieving Childhood"**

Once they settled into Snape's class, They noticed a vial on the desk  
"I wonder what this is" Fal said to Cho  
"No idea" She replied as Snape stormed in

"Everyone here? Good" he grumbled, He turned to the board and wrote down a set of things they were to do. Afterwards, he turned back to the group

"Right for the next week you will be in pairs… one of which will be transformed into a small child." Snape rattled on for a while about the potion, Falcon tuned out and began to think if it was ok to go and ask him about the Latin, The next thing she knew was

" You're partners will be Malfoy and Hooch…" Falcon groaned inwardly and moved to the newly vacated seat of Pansy Parkinson. Draco sneered in her direction; She ignored him for a moment

"Well…" She said, "Drink up!" She added, Draco sneered at her  
"No wonder you're in Ravenclaw… you've no courage" he hissed, He uncorked the vial and downed it in one. Once the vial had been emptied, Draco grabbed onto the end of the table. His face contorting slightly. Falcon just watched as the sneering brat of an 11 year-old was transformed into a two-year-old. When the transformation was finished, Fal used a charm on his clothes to make them fit him. She bent down to introduce her self, She took a look at the little boy who was sat next to her, he had long silvery-blonde bangs that came down to his eyes, which were not gelled back. Which half-hid the silver orbs behind, which were now staring at her with a look of disgust, his little nose was pointing at the ceiling

"WHEWS MY FAWFEW?" Draco demanded, Falcon groaned inwardly "WHOW ARW YOW?" he demanded again, Fal had to stifle a laugh at Draco's inability to talk

"I'm Falcon... and I'm gonna be taking care of you for this week." She said, His stare softened a little

"Oh." He said quietly "Wew I'm Dwaco Mawfoy" He grinned, shaking his hair out of his eyes

"Nice to meet you Draco" She replied.   
"Right now everything seems to be in order, you will chart your charges progress throughout the week in these books" Snape was going on. Falcon took the things from her desk and put them into her bag, she picked up Draco's wand and put that in her bag too  
'_Well he won't need it' _She thought to herself. Draco looked up at her as she got up to leave

"Whew Yow goin'" he asked her innocently as the class filed out with their charges

"I will be right back" She told him "I just have to speak with the teacher" She added, Draco nodded to show he understood. Falcon walked to Snape  
"Professor Snape?" She asked confidently, Snape groaned and turned to face her 

"What child?" He sneered

"I want to ask you about this" She replied, she pushed her sleeve up "I'm not sure what it means…. I did do Latin but I don't remember" She explained, Snape looked at the Latin  
"It means Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon, its from Hogwarts ensignia, as you've guessed, the Marks are the four houses" he said   
"yes" She replied "But what of the Dragon?"

"I don't know… I suggest you take Master Malfoy to dinner" he sneered. She walked back to where Draco was sat. He was still staring at her when she re-appeared  
"C'mon Draco… We're going to get some dinner" She said with a bright smile, Draco climbed off the stool and attempted to walk, He ended up falling over. He looked up at the tall Girl with big watery eyes; She scooped him up and sat him on her hip

"Its ok Draco… Don't cry" She comforted him. She saw Cho stood talking to Harry and holding Pansy's hand to stop her running off

"Hey Cho! Hey Harry... how're you?" She said 

"Fine… is that-" Harry began, he was cut off by a squeaky  
"Dwaco Mawfoy" He said, putting his hand out to Harry

"I'm very pleased to meet you Draco, I'm Harry Potter" Harry shook his hand

"Anyway Cho I'm off to get something to eat, are you coming?" She asked  
"Yeah ok, you too Harry?" Cho asked   
"Yeah" Harry replied. They all set off into the Great Hall  
  
Once they walked into the Hall, Draco hid in the front of Fal's robes

"Draco? What's wrong?" She asked, The blonde lifted his head up a little as they sat on the bench, She kept him on her knee.  
"Des stawin a' me" He whispered "Evewywone" he added  
"No-one is staring at you Draco... it's okay" She told Draco, who looked at her to make sure she wasn't lying. She sat him on the seat next to her as the plates filled with food; Draco picked up a fork and tried to pick a piece of chicken up with it. After a few tries, he threw the fork across the table

"Tupid fork!" he said, Clare Johnson ducked as the fork nearly hit her in the head. Fal stared at him

"Draco! What did you do that for? You could've hurt someone" She chided gently  
"I cudnt get dat on da fork" he told her, pointing at the chicken  
"Well then you should have asked" She explained, giving him a fork full of chicken

"Fanks" he smiled at her.

After Dinner, Falcon took Draco up to the common room with Cho and Pansy, who was running about

"Cho cant you keep her on a leash?" Fal laughed

"I wish!" Cho replied "She's so hyperactive!" She groaned as Fal put Draco onto the floor and transfigured some toys out of a deck of cards for him to play with. Cho looked at him

"What's wrong with him? I thought he'd be a right git"  
"No he's really sweet and innocent… its scary" Fal said, "he cant walk either"  
"Awwwww that's sooo cute" Cho cooed, Draco sneered at her   
"Aww bless!" Fal said "Draco... C'mon its time for bed… you too Pansy"

"No! Me no' goin bed!" Draco announced

"Draco Malfoy!" Cho yelled, Draco crawled under a chair and began to cry. Fal sighed and knelt down next to the chair, she could see his feet  
"Draco?"   
"WEAVE ME 'LONE!" Draco cried  
"Draco... it's me Fal…. C'mon come out from under there," She said gently, The blonde poked his face out the side of the chair legs and she scooped him up from the floor  
"C'mon Drake we better get you to bed" She said to him.   
"I don' wanna go 'lone...me no' wike dawk " he said quietly, still crying, Fal sat down on the chair and rubbed his back to calm him down.  
"Okay then well I'll make you a deal… I'll get you changed into your Pyjama's and you can sit down with me till I go to bed…. But only for tonight, You need to have sleep" She said, wiping his face from tears  
"Oh…Okay" he sniffled.   
  
Fal took him with her to the Slytherin Dungeons, Blaise Zabini was walking past  
"Yo Zabini" She said   
"What?" he asked   
"I need you to get me some of Draco's stuff from his room" She said to him. Blaise nodded, he walked into the Dungeons and got a bag full of clothes and things he might need. He handed it to her 

"Thanks" She replied, Draco just sneered  
"Draco! Will you stop that please!"   
"Shan't!" Draco replied 

"Well fine then you can go straight to bed when we get back to my dorm!"  
"Yow Pwomised!" Draco cried  
"Well stop sneering at people, its not very forthcoming!" She reprimanded; Draco snuggled his head into her hood in her robes as she walked to her dorm

Once they got back into the dorm, Fal took Draco up to her room and sat him on the bed. She opened the bag and took out some dark green silk pyjamas. She did a quick shrinking charm on them and turned to Draco

"Okay mister time to get changed!" She grinned; Draco smiled back, and crawled towards the end of the bed  
"Draco careful!" She warned, "Don't fall!" She added  
"Wont!" Draco told her, She sat on the bed next to him and took off his shoes, which were little black Dragonhide boots. She took off his robes, up over his head. Then all he had to do was take off his pants.  
"OK Drake put your arms in" She told him. Draco obeyed  
"um de 'ouse elfs drwess me at 'ome" Draco said   
"Oh right" Fal replied as she buttoned up the shirt   
"Bu' they don' do as genly as yow" he added  
"do they not? Maybe you should tell them off" Fal replied,   
"Ok can you get off your pants while I make sure the windows closed? "  
"Ok" he replied, Fal turned to close the window "owwwy!" Draco cried, She turned back round

"What's up?" She asked

"I 'huwted my fingew" Draco pouted, lifting his finger up to her  
"Awww" Fal said to him, she rubbed his finger better 

"All better now" She told him, he nodded. Fal pulled his Pj pants up. 

When he was changed, Falcon took him back to the Common Room and sat him on her knee; Cho went to put Pansy to bed and read her a book. Draco was dozing on Falcon's knee by the fireplace. She came back down as the Quidditch Captain came over to her

"Hey Fal... You up for playing in tomorrows game? Against Slytherin? We need a good Chaser… And I heard you're pretty fast… Clare's out, she can't play tomorrow," he asked 

"Sure thing, just get me some robes and I'll play" She smiled. He nodded and walked off  
"I am shattered… I'll take Draco up and I think I'm gonna go too," Falcon yawned  
"Okay Fal… try not to wake Pansy... She's only just gone to sleep"

"No problem" Falcon said. Falcon yawned as she put Draco in bed beside her

"Night Draco" she whispered at the sleepy tot, who patted her face

"Nigh'" he said quietly.

Later into the night, Draco woke up to hear what sounded like crying. He sat up on his elbows to see Fal asleep... but with tears down her face, she was holding her arm. He was worried; he couldn't see anything in the dark... And he was scared; Draco pulled her Wand from under her pillow. He thought long and hard to remember the spell for light

"Wumos!" he accented, sure enough the wand seemed to set up a light for him. He pushed her sleeve up to see what was hurting her, while holding her wand with his other hand, the pictures on her arm were glowing red, Draco kicked back from her a little. The sudden movement made the bed shake, waking her up  
"Whatthe-! Draco?"  
"I di' nuffin!" he squeaked, She took her wand from him and put it into a slot in her headrest, She looked at her arm. Which was tingling

"Wha 'appuned" he asked  
"Nothing Draco I'm fine I promise… c'mon back to sleep… I'll leave the light on for a little while but then we better turn it off in case we wake anyone else" 

"Pu' ligh' ou'. I no' scawed anymoo" Draco told her, snuggling up to her side  
"Okay then... finite" She said, as she put her wand back onto the table.

The next morning, Fal woke up feeling awful; Draco was sat up looking at the floor  
"What's up Draco?" Fal asked 

"I scawed" He said   
"What of?" She asked, getting changed, She pulled on a black cloak and checked her watch, Draco was curled up in a ball  
"What are you scared of Draco?" She asked, helping him get dressed  
"Dat wady"   
"Which one?"  
"DAT ONE!" Draco half-shrieked as Cho came bounding up  
"Cho!" Fal growled 

"What?" She said   
"No-nevermind" Fal said; she brushed Draco's bangs away from his face with her fingers, She picked Draco up with her right arm, which was still a little sore. She checked her watch again  
"Half an hour before Quidditch" Cho told her, Cho picked up Pansy, who was playing with blocks on the floor and the pair went down to breakfast

When they had eaten, Madame Hooch came over 

"Time to get changed for the match" She told Fal, She handed her some Blue Quidditch robes  
"OK... Draco? Look at me Draco. I have to go somewhere now"

"Oh…" His silver eyes looked scared  
"So would you like to stay with a friend of mine? Till I get back?"

"Owkay" he yawned… She picked him up and took him to the Gryffindor table  
"Hey Harry… could you baby-sit Draco for me... Till after the match… I'm playing as Chaser cause we're a member down…. And he doesn't get on with Cho"

"Sure thing Fal... pass the little lad here" Harry said 

"Thanks Harry… Now Draco you behave for Harry or you wont get any ice crème in Hogsmeade"  
"Owkay" Draco said, Fal passed Draco over to Harry, who sat him on his knee, Hermione sat and watched as the blonde looked at Fal, who was walking with the Quidditch team to get changed.  
"FAWW!" he cried  
"its okay Draco" Harry soothed "its okay"   
"I Wan' Faw!" Draco cried, Harry cuddled the Slytherin, much to the amazement of the Gryffindors, Hermione stood up on the bench and petted the blonde on his head. Harry smiled at Hermione  
"C'mon 'Mione its time to go to watch Quidditch." Harry said, he lifted Draco up onto his hip so he could keep a hold on him and took Hermione's hand

As they walked up to the Gryffindor Stand, A SWOOOSH appeared next to Harry, he bolted round  
"hey calm down Harry!" Fal laughed "Is Draco ok?" She asked  
"FAW!" Draco shrieked, his face lighting up  
"hey Drake… you're going to watch me play?"  
"Pway Wha?"   
"Quidditch!" Fal told him, She snuggled him for a moment until She had to go  
"I'll see you as soon as the game is finished Draco" She promised  
"Owkay" He replied

***************************************************************************   
  
"Now I want a nice clean game… FROM ALL OF YOU!" Madame Hooch said to both teams, She let the Bludgers go up, followed by the Snitch and then the Quaffle. Chris, the Captain of Ravenclaw Caught the Quaffle and sped towards the Slytherin Goals, dodging the Bludgers aimed at him by the opposing team. He passed to Fal;   
"Falcon Hooch is now in possession of the Quaffle, taking one chaser… two chasers… AND A GOAL FOR RAVENCLAW!" Lee Jordan was commentating. Harry cheered in the stands long with the rest of Gryffindor. Fal took a wide berth after that, making sure she had a shot at the goal if needed. She ducked the Bludgers, Chris threw the Quaffle to her again and She sped forward and reared up as a Bludger hit her in the back, the pain was bad, She pulled up for a moment, Hooch, being referee followed

"Are you ok to play?"  
"Took a bludger in the back" Fal said "I'm ok" She grinned, She sped down towards the goals again, looping out of the way of the Slytherin defence and throwing the Quaffle in for another 10 points. Fal pulled her broom down a little by the Gryffindor stand

"Hey Draco!" She grinned, Draco looked pretty stunned

"GET PLAYING!" Harry laughed, Fal shot off again into the game... and in no time at all…

"…. And that's a good shot by Flint… and Eve Slater has seen the Snitch for Ravenclaw… and SHE'S GOT IT! RAVENVCLAW WIN!" he cheered, Draco laughed as Harry jumped up and down with him on his hip  
"C'mon Hawwy wets go and see Faw" Draco begged   
"Okay Draco… c'mon Hermione lets go" Harry smiled as they walked off the stand.   



End file.
